


The forensic and the beast

by Andydeea31



Series: The adventures of a Devil face and other tales [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andydeea31/pseuds/Andydeea31
Summary: Ella finds out
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Original Male Character(s)
Series: The adventures of a Devil face and other tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The forensic and the beast

They say that when you're about to die you see all your life flashing in front of your eyes, just as you'd see lightning on a stormy night. What they don't tell you is that near death experiences aren't the only thing that cause such distress in your body as to make you see it. When Ella saw what was hiding beneath the mask, when she saw the wolf behind the sheep costume, her body froze and she was certain that her life was over, that there was nothing else that could be done in order to spare her such a disastrous destiny. She gathered all remaining strength she had and ran, she ran as fast as she could, only one thought made running away possible, she had to warn Lucifer before it was too late.

\-----------------

Ella wasn't prone to trusting people at first sight, there were only a few exceptions to that rule, her gut was always right about the people she put her trust in, and even when she tries to ignore the feeling of distrust she has toward certain people that feeling tends to be right. So when detective Liam Brand started working for the LAPD and her gut didn’t warn her about him she went ahead and became his friend. 

His arrival had caused unease since the day he first walked in, but soon enough everyone was enchanted by this new stranger who seemed to be the personification of perfection; even Lucifer seemed charmed by this man. He always got the best cases, and he always found the killer in no time. 

Ella fell in love with him, and from the detective’s response, he had fallen for her as well. The woman thought that she was ready to take the next step and was intending to ask him out on a date. Liam was in the locker room, so the girl headed towards there with one purpose only, but before she could set a foot in there she heard Liam talking to someone. 

“...You know why I’m here, you know that I came for Lucifer...” Ella waited to hear the muffled response through the phone, but when it never came she tried to peek inside the room. The sight turned her blood to ice and she was grateful she hadn’t fainted yet. Liam wasn’t talking on a phone, his eyes were glowing gold and had a thoughtful expression on his face, as if he was listening to someone. That’s when she ran.

\---------------------  
Ella didn’t have the time to process that Lucifer was actually the Devil before she ran into him, at Chloe’s desk. She told him everything and to say that the look he had when Liam had walked in was murderous wouldn’t describe it well enough. 

The detective walked toward the pair with a smile on his face, and if Ella hadn’t known what she knew it would’ve seemed cute. Lucifer hid Ella behind his back moment before Liam faced them.

“Hey guys, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for some drinks, my treat”

“Oh, we will. But first you will answer some questions for me” Lucifer’s eyes glowed red with the fires of Hell making Ella flinch a little bit, making her regret it as soon as she saw the pained expression on Lucifer’s face.

“I guess you discovered me then, I was trying to find the right moment to tell you. I’m so glad you found out… I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life. Everyone was telling me not to get in touch with you, but I’ve always admired your strength and your will… I wanted to meet my big brother.” His expression was of genuine joy as he said those words.

Lucifer knew that he wasn’t lying, because if he were an older angel his eyes wouldn’t have went glassy when he was talking to Lucifer. He could use his powers of persuasion on younger angels as well as with humans. 

“You… you are my brother. The last angel to ever be born. You came to life the day I was cast out, weren’t you?” 

“Yes, brother” Ella finally understood what was happening, and the fear went away.

\----------------

Liam kept working for the LAPD, and he asked Ella out a week after the incident.


End file.
